<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Defining A Jedi by idrilhadhafang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348971">Defining A Jedi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang'>idrilhadhafang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Jedi Academy (Star Wars), Awesome Leia Organa, Childhood Friends, Fix-It, Jedi Ben Solo, Jedi Leia Organa, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Jedi Poe Dameron, Jedi Training (Star Wars), M/M, Rating May Change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia doesn’t give up being a Jedi, and trains Ben in the ways of the Force. Ben and Poe train together at her and Luke’s Academy, and that changes everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Defining A Jedi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was when Leia broke out of her vision that she found herself gasping for breath like she had been saved from drowning, and Luke looked over at her, eyes wide. “Leia...”</p><p>”I saw him,” Leia said. She was still trying to come to terms with it. “It was Ben. He was older, but it was him." A beat. “I killed him.”</p><p>”Leia. It doesn’t have to be set in stone...”</p><p>”I know. I can’t just kill Ben. I know that much. But..." </p><p>“But what?”</p><p>”I can’t just give up being a Jedi either." A beat. Then, “Surely there has to be a third option. If I raised him right...”</p><p>”You’re not doing anything wrong.”</p><p>”No,” Leia said. “If I trained him.”</p><p>Luke looked thoughtful just then. His brow was furrowed, his eyes down. Then, “It won’t be easy. The main obstacle I see is that you’re not done training...”</p><p>”Then I can teach him what I know.”</p><p>Luke paused. “It’s very rare for Padawans to become instructors.”</p><p>”Then I’ll just be one of those rarities,” Leia said. </p><p>Silence.</p><p>”All right. But I’ll help you.”</p><p>Leia beamed. “I think that’ll be even better.”</p><p>***</p><p>It was when Leia got home that she spoke with Ben. Ben was still small, and she didn’t know how much he understood (did babies understand a word of what you were saying?), but she knew she had to at least tell Ben the truth. Han she’d already told; Han was distrustful of the idea of Force training, but said he would support her however he could. Leia balanced Ben on her lap, in her arms, speaking softly to him. </p><p>”It will be a difficult road,” she said. “Without a doubt. But Ben...I’ll be there for you, to protect you, whatever it takes. I’ll never let you fall.”</p><p>Ben looked up at her. Leia wondered, absently, how a baby could have such wide, strange eyes. Like Ben had been waiting for that moment to drop into this galaxy. </p><p>”I love you, Ben,” Leia said. “Don’t forget that.”</p><p>She knew she wouldn’t. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>